


First Order Holovid Propaganda Number Twenty-four

by Wiccy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enmity/Rivalry Beyond The Grave, F/M, Femdom, Force Ghost(s), Ghost Sex, Ghost(s) As Active Observer(s), Masturbation, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, an improper use of the afterlife, annoying from beyond the grave, non-consensual pornographic material, pain as a kink, pov switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: Leia's plans to annoy Armitage Hux from the Force takes an unexpected, but satisfying turn.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ghost!Leia Organa, Armitage Hux/Leia Organa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bring Your Own Boos 2020





	First Order Holovid Propaganda Number Twenty-four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



He felt his back slam against the durasteel that made up the walls of his quarters and released a grunt of pain as the air was forced unexpectedly from his lungs. He still could not see his assailant. 

Moments earlier he had exited the fresher, standard issue towel wrapped low and firmly around his hips and she had been waiting for him, silent and unseen. She’d spent the last couple of weeks haunting him by degrees. Moving things so that he could not find them, tripping him in hallways, watching him work and interrupting it with false alarms, trapping him inside rooms and tubrolifts. Anything and everything she could think of to annoy the red-haired bastard. After all, what good was Jedi after-life if you couldn’t get a little petty vengeance on your enemies? 

It was during the night, when she had been planning to activate the fire suppression systems in his room while he was sleeping, that she’d first caught him in the act. She’d found herself frozen in place, unable to look away from the scene unfolding before her eyes. Armitage Hux was slouching across his desk chair, uniform tunic open and laying disheveled across his chest, pants undone, legs splayed wide. His pale hand was wrapped firmly around his impressive manhood, stroking it for all he was worth and rending growls and groans from his throat around rapid breaths. His head was pressed back against the headrest, his teeth pressing into one corner of his lip with the effort and his eyes were locked onto the image being projected by the holoemitter on his desk. An image of herself, or rather, the computer generated image of herself in many compromising positions with various members of the First Order.

It was propaganda that she had heard of, but until now, had never actually seen. She had no time to contemplate it however. The distracting figure of Hux had begun to mutter words and phrases that were all various takes on fucking her into submission and showing her the power of _his_ lightsaber robbed her of any semblance of focus. Unconsciously, she had drifted closer and closer to him so that in the moment of his release, when he groaned out the words General and spilled himself over his hand and the underside of his desk, she was practically on top of him. She’d stood staring at the still playing holographic images long after he’d gone to clean himself up and never did get around to setting off the fire suppression systems.

For some reason, after that she had taken to watching him when he was alone, even when she wasn’t planning any kind of tricks, and was rewarded many more times with similar displays of Hux’s libido. Each time the man's choice of visual stimulation had been raunchy holos of her, though by the third time any that feature any First Order participant other than himself had been carefully weeded out. 

It was when he began to use her first name during his hushed dirty talk that she realized two things; the first was that Armitage Hux as an irritatingly attractive man, and the second was that Force Ghosts _could_ , in point of fact, experience sexual desire. 

She had grabbed him the moment he’d exited the refresher room, pulling his body first toward her and then around, away from her and toward the blank wall beside the bank of windows. Her much smaller frame making quick work of his larger one by virtue of surprise. She wanted this, she _**needed**_ this. She was going to thoroughly enjoy this.

Something yanked his towel free as he was being pressed back against the wall and his hand followed, looking to take some small portion of his dignity back. Unfortunately, the unseen force felt like it had a million powerful hands, and his efforts were rewarded by finding himself towelless with his hands held, wrists together, above his head. Which was when the exploratory touches, pinches, and caresses began moving across his skin, learning and then spending the longest time on his most sensitive of areas. 

The sensations felt like those times Ren had choked him from across the room or the Supreme Leader had tossed him around like a child’s toy. The difference being in the lack of violence and the way his body was responding. Each stroke, each new pressure excited his senses and nerve-endings further until his cock stood at full attention against his stomach. The goal to which it appeared his visitor had been working.

Then it all ceased, and he could move freely, his hands coming down from above his head to flatten against the wall on either side of his hips as his uncertain mind scrambled to catch up. He was about to push away from the wall when something hot and moist, but occasionally sharp – like a mouth – closed around his cock and pulled him in deep. He groaned loudly, his fingers curling against the durasteel. The pleasure rolled up and down his shaft as his invisible assailant moved with their own torturous rhythm over his member. 

For long, uncountable minutes, his brain could make no reasonable thoughts aside from telling him there was definitely a space wizard in the room, and that he absolutely must know who they were.

“Mmmm,” he moaned, his mouth trying to form words around the bliss. “Le… let me see you. Show yourself.”

The words sounded more begging than demanding, but in that particular moment, he could not have cared less about his tone. The phantom mouth pulled away with a sloppy, wet pop and he suddenly felt a twinge of regret over issuing his request. Then she began to take form, blue-white and shimmering into view before him. She didn’t even have to be fully formed before he knew her. General Leia Organa, the woman he had been fantasizing about and masturbating to for longer then he would care for anyone to know, made flesh – or nearly so – right there in his quarters. He licked his lips.

“What do you want Organa,” his cadence clearly betrayed his excitement.

“You’ve gotten your pleasure from me for weeks,” her eyes flickered over to his desk where the pornographic holodisk sat, waiting, “now it’s my turn.”

She watched his eyes grow briefly with surprise as she used every bit of the Force she could call to her in order to manifest a physical form real enough for the both of them. Then she pointed a finger toward his bunk. “On the bed General. Flat on your back. Don’t make me ask again.”

She saw his eyes flash with wicked desire as he made haste to carry out her orders. When he was in position she stood beside the bed, looking down on his nude, blushed and fully ready body. She followed the smooth line of his skin from his chest down to the nest of coarse red curls that held her true prize. Then, hiking up the hem of her dress, she joined him on the bed, placing a knee on either side of his hips to straddle him. She released the hands-full of dress and allowed it to spill over him where it lay almost like real cloth across his torso. 

She felt his hands snake underneath. One crawled up her thigh and came to rest over the fullest part of her hip while the other took hold of himself to act as a guide as she slowly sank onto him until her curls met his own and they both keened in pleasure. She felt his other hand now, settled in place on the opposite hip and they pulled forward in unison, begging her to move. Move she did. She rode him hard, like a warrior riding into battle on Kaadu back. Her pace was unforgiving, meant only to wring her own pleasure from the man between her thighs. Yet he matched her, keeping pace and spurring her on to ride him deeper, faster, harder. 

Her hands had fallen to his chest, using the leverage to push back into a better angle on each stroke. His hands remained in their starting position with only the occasional exploration of the roundness of her backside to the cleft and back again. Something that she had not expected was how vocal he was; his words slurred between moans and nonsense, muttering his deepest, darkest desires as he lost himself inside her.

“Uhmm, uh, yes, mmm, so good, yours, want, mmmm, Leia, mmmm, Leia, please, oooohh kriff, I need mmmmm so close, soo... _hurt me_.” 

His eyes were intent on her now, his last words growled. Commanding. Demanding. She reached forward and slapped him across the face. Hard. Then once more for a matching set. His hands tightened on her hips, his own bucking more wildly against her, pelvis grinding against pelvis with delicious friction, pushing her so close to the edge and with such power that she was certain she would vanish into the Force entirely if she were to let go at that moment.

“Need more,” he told her, “just a little more... kriff me woman... AGAIN!”

Leia bore down against him a tinge of pain playing at the edges if pleasure, swiveled her hips as if she were signing her name and as she fell over the edge, exploding with sensations she’d never felt before, her open palm met once more with the soft flesh of Hux’s cheek. With a roar he surged forward and seized her mouth, his tongue thrusting past her lips as he empty himself inside the Force being that was her body.

He fell panting and spasming back into the mattress, utterly spent from the depths of his soul. When he returned to his senses she was standing over him, beside the bed once more. Her eyes running over what he assumed were her own hand prints across his cheeks and a knowing smirk across her face. She was much less solid than she had been during their coupling.

“What now?” he made no move to sit up, he was far to exhausted for such nonsense.

The smirk morphed into a wicked grin, “If you behave yourself, perhaps next time I’ll let you have me the way you do in holovid twenty-four.”

As she faded away completely once more, he understood just what kind of trouble he was in. He would bring down the entire First Order for a chance to do Propo number twenty-four.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic got way out of hand, but, In all honesty, I'm not sorry. ;-)  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
